


Baby

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: Idiotic shit i do at 3 am [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Lmao this isn't real smut just so you know it's just me up at 3 am doing this shit





	Baby

"U been a bad boy u little shit" evan said as he walked over to jon "oh yes daddY spank me" jon said as he threw his ugly ass bitch ass underwear off. "Oky bby" evan said as he winked at him. "Ew don't do that u bitch." 

"uR THE BITCH" evan said as he spanked his boy becuz he's bad boy

"okay daddy put ur dik in my ass" jon said

"UGGGHHGHHGDJJDHDHD" jon said as evan shoved his boomble boo up the bootay

"DADAY" jon screamed

"U slut don't scream" evan said as he did the whip with his hip. "Sorry daddo" jon said

Evan cum and jon cum and they love happily every after

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually enjoyed this ugly piece of shit then plz give kudos and comments, they make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
